Unrequited Love
by Keirch
Summary: One shot. Indonesian. Boyxboy. AG, onesided 02G, onesided Ugetsu02.  Rapat sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba ada ledakan! Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa terdapat Alaude dan G di TKP?


**A/N: Halo~**

**Kali ini saya membawa fic bertema roman.**

**Mencoba membuat cerita roman dan inilah jadinya! :D dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk bagi saya! :3**

**Oleh karena itu, saya mau nge-share dengan sesama fans :) dan juga saya mau mendengar pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini hehe..**

**Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan rp bersama teman saya~^^**

**Memang cukup panjang, sih tapi enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: AG, One sided 02G, Onesided Ugetsu02<strong>

**Warning: OOC ness, Typo, tata bahasa yang aneh, boyxboy love**

**Disclaimer: Semua bukan milik saya kecuali ide dari cerita ini**

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari yang mendung di saat bumi tengah diselimuti warna coklat kekuningan dari daun yang berguguran, Giotto sedang melamun di tengah rapat hari itu yang kurang lengkap karena absennya Alaude, dan G.<p>

"-tto. Giotto." Giotto tidak menyahut.

"Giotto-dono." Orang tersebut memanggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ya. Ada apa?", Jawab Giotto dengan sedikit tersentak, melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Giotto-dono. Maaf mengganggu lamunan Anda tetapi seperti yang Anda ta-", Kata-katanya terputus dengan suara ledakan dari arah sisi timur mansion.

DUAR!

Suara ledakan yang cukup untuk membuat seluruh isi mansion berlari ke arah sumber suara. Sesampainya disana pandangan mereka dihalangi oleh debu yang tebal walau ketebalan debu itu tidak cukup untuk tidak memperlihatkan keadaan ruangan yang sudah setengah hancur itu tetapi cukup untuk menutupi siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tadi.

Perlahan debu itu menipis dan memperlihatkan siluet dua orang laki-laki. Melihat siluet itu semua menjadi siaga. Kalau-kalau itu adalah musuh. Tetapi dugaan mereka salah karena seiring menipisnya debu terlihatlah kalau siluet tersebut adalah orang yang mereka kenal, dua orang yang tidak hadir dalam rapat, Alaude dan G.

"Alaude! G! Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Knuckle setelah mengenali kedua siluet tersebut. Berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah setengah hancur tersebut untuk memastikan keadaan kedua rekannya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Hanya terluka ringan.", Terdengar suara G yang terbatuk-batuk dari balik asap yang sudah semakin tipis sekarang dan memperlihatkan keadaan ruangan yang tadi tidak terlihat beserta kedua orang tersebut.

"Tadi hanya terjadi sedikit masalah.", Sambung G sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, membersihkannya. Begitupula dengan Alaude.

'Sedikit masalah? Kalo mau bohong yang lebih masuk akal kenapa?' Semua yang ada disana mencelos kata-kata yang sama kecuali Lampo.

"'Hanya sedikit masalah?' Tidak salah?", Lampo menyuarakan kata-kata yang tidak bersuara mereka sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan yang setengah hancur itu dengan mata malasnya. Merinding sendiri ketika menerka berapa kerugian yang terjadi.

G terdiam. Kali ini Alaude yang angkat bicara. "Memang hanya terjadi sedikit masalah dan itu bukan urusan kalian.", Ia berbicara dengan nada seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa atau memang hal kecil yang terjadi. Tetapi siapa yang akan percaya hanya hal kecil yang terjadi kalau setengah ruangan hancur dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Memang, mereka bukan orang biasa tetapi tetap saja 'kan?

'Sampai Alaude juga?' Semua berteriak dalam hati mereka. Swt.

"Apa ada masalah?", Lanjut Alaude dengan nada yang bisa membuat anak yang menangis diam. Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini.

"Mungkin ini bukan urusan kami. Tetapi kalau sampai menghancurkan setengah ruangan kami berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.", Kata Knuckle tegas. Alaude menatap Knuckle tajam begitupula dengan Knuckle. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Bisa terlihat api kekeraskepalaan memercik di antara mereka.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah..", Sang Rain guardian berusaha menenangkan kedua orang yang sedang meruncing itu. "Bicarakan dengan tenang." Lanjutnya berharap didengarkan walau ia yakin tidak akan didengarkan. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Merasa usahanya gagal, Ugetsu melirik ke arah yang lain untuk membantunya menenangkan mereka. Tetapi Daemon hanya ber-nufufufu ria, Lampo tidak melihatnya, G sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang lain terlalu takut untuk menenangkan kedua guardian itu.

"Baiklah..baiklah..", Akhirnya Giotto angkat suara untuk menghentikan perkelahian yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, menjawab lirikan Ugetsu. "Kalian berdua hentikan. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi 'kan?", Giotto menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku tidak mau ada barang atau ruangan yang hancur lagi.", Lanjutnya yang sudah sangat terbiasa akan kejadian seperti ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Tentu saja Knuckle mau protes tetapi sebelum berhasil memprotes, Giotto melanjutkan."Lalu untuk masalah ini…G, Alaude.", Ia melihat kearah mereka berdua. " Setelah luka-luka kalian dirawat secepatnya datang ke ruanganku. Jelaskan semua disana.", Katanya tenang tetapi tegas sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Giotto pergi dan terjadilah keheningan.

"Lalu…", Lampo memecahkan keheningan. "Apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ruangan ini?"

Di ruang kerja Giotto

Saat ini Giotto sedang duduk di belakang mejanya, tangan terlipat di atas meja dan mata terpaku kepada dua orang dihadapannya yang penuh dengan luka ringan yang sudah diobati tentunya. "Jadi, bagaimana pertanggung jawaban kalian mengenai kejadian tadi?", Tanyanya sambil menghela napas kesal, mengingat keuangan bulan ini hampir merah, sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." Ia berkata dengan tenang. Namun meminta penjelasan.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Tetapi dengan adanya keheningan ini, Giotto yakin akan satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka karena tidak biasanya G tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak mau bicara?", Kata Giotto memecah keheningan sambil memandang G dan Alaude bergantian. "Kalian tahu berapa kerugian yang kalian hasilkan?", Giotto berkata dengan nada kesal.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Giotto menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalian tidak usah menceritakan hal yang menurut kalian tidak perlu dikatakan. Beri tahu saja mengapa ruangan itu bisa hancur seperti itu? Bisa?", Kata Giotto berharap pertanyaannya dijawab, tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari mereka.

"Baik. Ledakan itu akibat dari perkelahian antara Daemon dan Alaude. Perkelahian itu terjadi akibat salah Daemon sendiri. ", Jawab G yang akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya juga. Ia menjawab singkat, jelas dan padat. "Aku di sana karena ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya", G melirik Alaude. "Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian, datanglah Si Semangka tukang ikut campur yang tidak tahu diri itu dan terjadilah perkelahian itu." , G mengakhiri laporannya.

"Benar begitu, Alaude?", Tanya Giotto melirik ke Cloud guardiannya. 'Hmm..sepenting apa percakapan kalian sampai kalian tidak ikut rapat tadi?' Giotto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Alaude mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan G tadi. "Ya. Semua yang dikatakan G benar. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Cukup?"

"Ya. Cukup.", Walau sebenarnya Giotto ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tetapi untuk saat ini ia sudah merasa cukup puas pertanyaannya dijawab. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalian boleh kembali sekarang. Kalian akan kupanggil kalau aku sudah memutuskan hukuman untuk kalian bertiga." Giotto berkata sambil merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

'_Daemon lagi..Daemon lagi...Dasar biang kerok...'_

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Matahari bersinar indah. Langit biru ditemani dengan awan-awan tipis yang berwarna putih bergerak perlahan ditiup oleh angin musim gugur yang agak dingin. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang seakan bernyanyi menyambut hari yang cerah ini.

Tetapi pada kediaman Vongola ada hal lain yang mengiringi seluruh penghuni kediaman itu untuk menyambut hari yang cerah ini, yaitu suara ledakan. Lagi? Ya, ledakan. Kali ini dari arah dapur. Giotto yang sedang menikmati espresso hangatnya pagi itu, sampai menyembur dan mengotori lantai kamarnya akibat suara ledakan ini segera memanggil maid untuk membersihkannya, ia sendiri berlari menuju sumber suara. Sudah ada beberapa orang disana ketika Giotto sampai di tempat kejadian.

"G!", Giotto segera menyeruak kerumunan ketika melihat siapa korban ledakan kali ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?", kata Giotto setelah berada di sebelah G yang sedang diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Ugetsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kompor meledak.", Jawab G singkat.

"...", Giotto terdiam. Swt. "G. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak boleh mendekati kompor? Padahal kau tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.", Omel Giotto yang hanya dibalas tatapan kesal oleh G. "Oh, sudahlah yang penting kau harus secepatnya diobati.", Giotto meminta beberapa orang untuk membawa G ke ruang perawatan.

Karena pada dasarnya G tidak mengalami luka yang cukup serius, hanya luka bakar ringan dan tambahan luka baret pelengkap luka kemarin, perawatan berlangsung cepat. Tidak lama, ruangan itu pun kosong dan hanya G dan Giotto berada di sana.

"Pfft." Giotto tertawa setelah orang terakhir menutup pintu ruangan itu. Ia sudah menahan tawanya dari tadi. Tentu saja mendapat 'glare' gratis dari G dan tampang -apa-maksud-dari-tawamu-?-

"Hahaha...maaf..maaf.", Giotto berusaha menghentikan tawanya lalu berdeham. "Kau habis berbuat apa sampai keberuntunganmu dua hari ini jadi begitu buruk? Coba ceritakan. Sepertinya menarik. Terkena ledakan dalam dua hari berturut-turut. Pfft..benar-benar buruk..hahaha..", Giotto tertawa lagi. "Untung saja tidak ada luka serius.", Lanjutnya setelah berhasil berhenti tertawa untuk kedua kalinya. Terdengar nada lega dalam kata-katanya.

G manyun. "Entahlah. Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.", Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu melihat kearah jendela, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa?", Terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Giotto. "Yakin?", Ia bertanya sekali lagi setengah berharap G akan menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?", Tanya G menatap Giotto dari sudut matanya.

"Yah..mungkin saja ada cerita menarik dibalik alasan kemalangan Tuan G.", Kata Giotto setengah menggoda G sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmph. Sesukamu sajalah.", Dengus G.

"Haha." Giotto terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sekarang. Sampai nanti.", Katanya dengan tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu.", G menggenggam tangan Giotto, menghentikan langkah Giotto. Giotto menatap G dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tinggalah disini sebentar. Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan.", Lanjut G melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

" Akhirnya mau bicara juga mengenai alasan dibalik kemalanganmu?", Goda Giotto sambil menarik bangku di dekatnya, menaruhnya di sebelah G yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Giotto...", G menggeram.

"Woo…sabar..", Giotto menenangkan G. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?", Tanya Giotto yang akhirnya serius juga.

"Kau…", Suaranya tertahan.

"Ha?" Giotto melipat tangannya di dada.

"…bisakah kau tidak memperhatikan dia?", G menatap Giotto lekat-lekat. Perkataan ini disambut dengan wajah bengongnya Giotto. Ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud?", Giotto meminta penjelasan. Walau sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh G. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini dengan harapan intuisinya salah. Ia tidak berharap banyak, sih.

"Alaude. Bisakah kau _hanya_ melihatnya sebagai Alaude?.", Tanya G menekankan pada kata 'hanya', bagian paling penting dari pertanyaannya.

_Dia sudah mengetahuinya._ Batin Giotto. Intuisinya tepat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Giotto merasa kecewa akan intuisinya yang selalu tepat tetapi oh! sudahlah bukan hal yang perlu terlalu dikecewakan hanya menambah pikiran saja. Dengan anggapan ini, kekecewaan Giotto langsung menghilang seperti ditiup angin kencang dan ia kembali kepada mode bengongnya—Eh, salah! Author tidak mau disambit fansnya Giotto jadi lebih baik dirubah. Intinya Giotto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini berhubung masih banyak sekali hal yang menunggu untuk ia pikirkan.

"G, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.", Giotto memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Giotto. Aku tahu kau diam-diam mencintainya dengan terus berharap si brengsek itu akan membalasnya—"

"G, tidak sopan memanggil orang lain dengan kata-kata kasar—", Hardik Giotto dan sebelum sempat Giotto meneruskan G membalas menyelanya.

"Dia pantas.", kata G cepat, menyipitkan matanya, kekesalan terdengar dengan sangat jelas, sebelum meneruskan perkataanya. "Jadi jawab pertanyaanku.", G tidak membiarkan pandangan Giotto lari dari padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat saling memandang, akhirnya Giotto menutup matanya dan sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia berkata. "Baiklah. Jika kau sudah tahu, kurasa kau pasti tahu jawabanku."

Deg! Rasa sakit segera memenuhi hati G. Tetapi G menyingkirkan itu semua dan berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu jawabanmu. Katakan dengan jelas.", Ujarnya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat mengetahui jawaban Giotto sehingga ia memilih untuk menanyakan hal ini dan mendengar jawaban dari mulut orang yang bersangkutan, berharap jawaban Giotto seperti yang ia harapkan karena segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Walau, mengetahui sifat Giotto, ia tahu ini hanya sebuah harapan kosong yang tidak akan terwujud dan akan segera hancur dengan perkataan Giotto berikutnya, G mengetahui dan memilih untuk berpegang pada hal itu. Ia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Tetapi untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan atau tidak.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau mengetahui perasaanku kepadanya 'kan?—", Jawab Giotto menaikkan satu alisnya. Ketika Giotto mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan jawabannya, G menyelanya.

"Cukup. Tidak perlu diteruskan.", G menghentikan Giotto melanjutkan perkatannya. Demi kebaikkan hatinya yang rapuh dan pasti akan hancur jika mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan tadi. Ia takut lepas kendali, takut tidak bisa kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka, takut, takut, dan takut dalam berbagai macam hal.

Giotto menatap G bingung. Tadi meminta untuk dijawab ketika akan dijawab meminta jangan diteruskan. _Apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Tidak seperti biasanya… _Gumamnya.

Giotto mencoba menerka-nerka penyebab sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka dan mencoba menganalisanya. Setelah beberapa saat menganalisa ada satu kemungkinan terkuat tetapi ia tidak ingin mempercayainya maka ia mencoba menerka-nerka beberapa kemungkinan lain. (Giotto sampai pada kesimpulan kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami sindrom yang disebut dengan kecemburuan yang mengindikasikan kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta.) (Sebuah kabar baik. Giotto senang mengetahui hal ini, sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja senang mengetahui hal ini 'kan? _Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?_ Giotto bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengingat-ingat semua perempuan yang pernah ia dan G temui, memilah-milah kira-kira perempuan seperti apa yang akan dipilih oleh sahabatnya, dan sebagainya. Cukup menyenangkan menerka-nerka seperti itu tetapi ia melewatkan kemungkinan kalau sahabatnya ini mungkin saja tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan dan melupakan pertanyaan sahabatnya ini kepadanya. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Giotto bingung dan hal ini tidak ia masukan dalam analisanya. Mengapa G menanyakan perasaannya kepada Alaude.)

Permainan terka menerka yang sedang dilakukan Giotto di dalam kepalanya dihentikan oleh suara sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Kata G dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Eh? Apa? Suaramu tidak terdengar—", Giotto mencondongkan badannya untuk mendengar suara G dengan lebih baik tetapi G memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan menarik Giotto kearahnya yang mengakibatkan G terdorong ke belakang dan Giotto berada di atasnya dengan bunyi _thud_ perlahan.

"—woah!", Giotto segera berusaha untuk berdiri, menyadari posisi mereka berdua saat ini sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat terutama Giotto tidak ingin orang itu melihatnya dalam posisi yang ambigu seperti ini. Tetapi kedua tangan G yang melingkar di pinggangnya menahannya untuk tetap berada ditempatnya. "G! Ap—" Protes Giotto. Tentu saja ia tidak menyukai sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Beritahu padaku mengapa tidak bisa? Apa yang kau lihat dari dirinya? Apa yang tidak kumiliki dari dirinya?" G berkata perlahan, tidak melepaskan tangannya. Giotto menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Giotto terdiam, membiarkan kata-kata G satu persatu masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan ketika menyadari apa maksud dari pertanyaan G, kemana pertanyaan ini mengarah dan untuk siapa dan mengapa sekaligus perasaan G kepadanya serta kepastian akan kemungkinan yang tidak ingin dipercayainya. Ia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Bukan karena tidak tahu jawabannya tetapi karena jawabannya pasti akan melukai sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau melukai sahabatnya tetapi ia tahu ia harus memberitahunya. Harus. Semenyakitkan apa pun itu.

"Sepertinya aku menginterupsi sesuatu.", Sebuah suara yang familiar mendadak memenuhi ruangan membuat Giotto dan G terkejut. Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang memasuki ruangan itu sampai orang itu berbicara.

"A-Alaude!", Teriak Giotto tertahan, semburat merah segera mengambil posisi di wajahnya, orang yang sangat tidak ia inginkan melihat posisinya saat ini, melihatnya. Oh! Betapa beruntung dirinya, umpatnya pada dirinya. Dengan segera ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan G yang berujung gagal. G tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. "Jangan main-main, G. Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Giotto setengah memerintah berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan G. Setengah mati ia ingin merubah posisinya.

_Sebegitu ingin__nya kau__ lepas dariku?_ Gumam G pahit ketika melihat usaha gigih Giotto melepaskan diri darinya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tetapi kurasa kau lebih baik melepaskannya, G.", Kata Alaude datar membelakangi mereka. Ia sibuk membuka kotak obat di seberang ruangan. Seolah tidak mempedulikan mereka walau ketegangan di ruangan itu perlahan meningkat.

"Kau cemburu?", Tanya G dengan nada mencemooh yang disembunyikan sambil meregangkan pelukannya sehingga Giotto bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Setelah itu ia merubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"Cemburu? Kuserahkan pada imajinasimu.", Jawab Alaude dengan nada acuh tak acuhnya yang biasa. Ia mengangkat salah satu botol obat, menerawangnya, dan membaca nama obat tersebut sebelum menaruhnya kembali dan melanjutkan. "Hanya saja ia begitu ingin melepaskan diri darimu. Kenapa menahannya?". Ia mengangkat satu botol lain, membaca namanya dan mengantonginya di kantung bajunya. Ia sudah menemukan obat yang ia cari. Masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

Sebuah seringai mencemooh mendapatkan tempatnya di wajah G. "Oh. Jadi kata-katamu kemarin hanya bohong belaka?—"

_Kata-kata apa? Apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin?_ Batin Giotto bingung merasa terhimpit akan ketegangan yang tidak terlihat yang semakin lama semakin meruncing itu.

"—Jadi aku bisa mengambil Giotto untukku?", Kata-kata G dihadiahi dengan reaksi terkejut Giotto yang begitu priceless dengan semburat merah yang tadi sempat hilang kembali lagi di wajahnya.

"G! Ap-apa yang kau katakan? Mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu—", Giotto spontan bereaksi.

"Hal yang memalukan? Tidak ada yang memalukan dalam perkataanku.", Jelas G sambil menyerngitkan dahi. Ia sendiri mengakui kalau kata-katanya memalukan tetapi untuk saat ini ia sama sekali tidak merasa malu akan perkataannya.

Kata-kata G meneriakkan seruan perang yang sangat jelas sehingga Alaude menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju pintu setelah ia menemukan obat yang ia cari. "G, sepertinya kau lupa percakapan kita kemarin. Biar kuingatkan.", Alaude membalikkan badannya menghadap G, berkata dengan nada acuh tak acuh, hanya terdapat sedikit gerakan pada alisnya yang memberitahu kalau ia tidak menyukai perkataan G. Perkataan G seperti pernyataan perang secara tidak langsung baginya. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil Giotto untukmu dan kau tahu itu.", Desis Alaude. Memandang G dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Oh. Seramnya.", Cemooh G membalas tatapan Alaude. "Tidak kusangka kau plin-plan juga. Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu tadi?", G menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada Alaude.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Bukankah kemarin semua sudah jelas?", Jawab Alaude berusaha terdengar tenang walau kegusaran terdengar dalam perkataannya. Sudah bisa ditebak Alaude tidak akan termakan pancingan G sepenuhnya. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak terpancing. "Sepertinya kau menjadi pelupa, G.", Lanjutnya membalas cemoohan G.

Giotto terdiam. Terpaku. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak pernah diduganya. Di tengah perang dingin yang kian memuncak (tentunya sangat tidak enak) terpikir olehnya untuk segera pergi dari keadaan ini terlebih karena ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya bertahan disana.

"Kau—!"

"Cukup!", Hardik Giotto membuat perhatian G dan Alaude beralih kepadanya. Perang dingin diantara mereka berdua sudah sampai batas kesabaran Giotto. "Dinginkan kepala kalian! Kalau ada masalah bicarakan dengan tenang.", Giotto mengedarkan pandangan tajam kepada kedua guardiannya ini. "Sadar, tidak? Sebentar lagi nasib ruangan ini akan sama seperti nasib ruangan yang kemarin hancur itu. Kalau sampai terjadi akan kubuat kalian yang menanggung biaya perbaikannya.", Ancamnya.

Alaude dan G terdiam, saling pandang lalu segera memandang ke arah lain. Merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil. Seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi karena kenakalan yang dibuatnya.

"Sudah tenang?", Tanya Giotto setelah beberapa lama. "Bisa ceritakan apa masalah kalian? Sepertinya ada hubungannya denganku jadi mungkin aku bisa membantu.", Kata Giotto tidak dengan nada mengancam lagi, tanpa benar-benar menyadari masalah ini memang berhubungan dengannya. Ia menarik kursi kearahnya lalu duduk menghadap Alaude dan G sambil menunggu salah seorang dari mereka berbicara.

"Semua dimulai 5 menit sebelum rapat dimulai—", G memulai narasinya setelah diam beberapa lama menimbang akan menceritakannya atau tidak dan memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Tidak peduli Alaude senang akan keputusannya atau tidak. Tetapi Alaude tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika ia mulai bercerita maka dari itu ia melanjutkan ceritannya. "—di ruangan kemarin. Ketika itu— ", Lanjutnya sambil menatap gelas yang ada di sampingnya.

_Flash back_

~5 menit sebelum rapat dimulai.

Ruangan itu sepi dan tenang. Sebuah ruangan sederhana yang hanya diisi oleh 2 buah sofa panjang berwarna krem dengan meja kaca di tengah ruangan serta peralatan minum di seberang ruangan. Pada ruangan itu terdapatlah seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk dua orang. Tetapi saat ini ia hanya seorang diri disana.

~3 menit sebelum rapat dimulai.

Setelah 2 menit menunggu, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat. Pemuda itu membuka pintu perlahan dan segera menyadari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya, orang yang memintanya datang ke ruangan ini. "G, mengapa memanggilku kemari? Apa hal yang harus dibicarakan? Katakan dengan singkat. Rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi.", Tanyanya kepada orang di dalam ruangan itu setelah ia berada cukup dekat dengannya. Tentunya ia tidak akan memaafkan orang itu jika memanggilnya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Akhirnya, kau datang Alaude.", kata G tanpa membalikkan tubuh sibuk menuangkan Vodka ke dalam 2 gelas di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, ia menyodorkan salah satu gelas di hadapannya kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Alaude. "Untukmu."

"Maaf, sedang tidak ingin minum. Terima kasih atas tawarannya.", Kata Alaude menolak tawaran G dengan sopan. "Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau menjelaskan tujuanmu memanggilku kemari, rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi.", Alaude kembali mengingatkan G. Ia mulai tidak sabar akan kesengajaan G mengulur-ulur waktu.

~2 menit sebelum rapat dimulai.

"Kau benar.", G melirik ke arah jam dinding sambil menghirup minumannya. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Apa hubunganmu dengan Giotto?", Tanyanya dengan nada santai sekaligus serius.

Alaude menyadari adanya keseriusan dalam perkataan G, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara aku dan Giotto.", Jawabnya setengah tidak niat.

~1 menit sebelum rapat dimulai

'_Tidak ada hubungan apapun? Jangan bercanda...dan lagi nada bicaranya itu! Memang aku tidak pernah bisa menyukainya.' _G merasa amarahnya muncul.

"Maksudmu, kalian hanya teman biasa?", Tanya G kali ini menatap tajam Alaude. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya bukan jawaban setengah tidak niat seperti tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?", Alaude menyipitkan matanya menyadari ada maksud lain dari pertanyaan G. Tetapi tanpa menunggu jawaban G, ia membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju pintu sambil berkata, "Kalau kau hanya mau membicarakan hal ini. Aku pergi."

~Rapat dimulai

"Jawab pertanyaanku.", Desis G mencengkeram bahu Alaude mencegahnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu.", Desis Alaude dingin. Ia tidak suka disuruh-suruh apalagi dipaksa.

_Cih._

"Tidak mau menjawab? Aku pergi. Rapat sudah dimulai. Bukannya kau juga harus kembali?", Alaude berkata datar menepis tangan G dari bahunya dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

"Alaude!", G mendahuluinya dan menahan pintu tersebut. "Jawab pertanyaanku—", G berkata dengan amarah yang tertahan. Menatap Alaude tepat di mata. "—Jika suatu saat nanti Giotto berhenti menjadi boss dan memutuskan untuk pergi, apakah kau akan tetap berada di sisinya bagaimanapun caranya?"

Alaude tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia menatap G, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berarah. "Bagaimana kalau kujawab dengan 'Ya'?," Jawab Alaude acuh tak acuh setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius.", Desis G mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.", Jawab Alaude kesal walau tidak terlihat di wajahnya. Sikap G sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya. "G, —", Ia melipat tangan di dada "—kau menyukai Giotto?", Tanyanya menarik kesimpulan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan G padanya.

~3 menit setelah rapat dimulai

"Apakah itu perlu ditanyakan?", G menutup matanya lalu menatap Alaude kembali. G mengetahui perihal perasaannya kepada Giotto adalah sebuah rahasia umum. Walau ia tidak pernah menghiraukan hal semacam itu.

"Lalu apa hubunganku dengan hal ini?", Alaude tetap bertanya walau mengetahui hubungan dirinya akan hal ini, hanya ingin memastikan. Begitulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya tidak mau mengakui kalau ia kabur dari kenyataan.

"CK!", G mendecakkan lidahnya dengan keras. "Kau masih belum menyadari hubungan hal ini dengan dirimu? Yang benar saja!", G berkata dengan amarah tertahan. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah Alaude.

Alaude hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Menunggu kata-kata G selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu kalau Giotto menyukaimu? Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu sampai sekarang ia selalu menunggumu.", Suara G mengecil di akhir kalimat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai akhir kata-katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai hal itu tetapi ia tidak bisa berpaling dari kenyataan. Ia harus mengakui hal ini. Di luar dari ia harus mengakui atau tidak, satu hal yang ia sadari, perasaannya tidak akan terbalas apapun yang terjadi kecuali orang yang disukai Giotto berubah menjadi dirinya.

"…..Aku tahu.", Jawab Alaude setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Kau tahu seberapa menyakitkannya itu? Selalu menunggu tanpa tahu apakah akan berbalas atau tidak. Dan jangan kira Giotto tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara dan hal itu sangatlah jelas. Entah kau begitu bebal atau tidak peduli atau hanya kejam dan tidak berperasaan, kau tidak menyadari usaha Giotto.", Kata G dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Aku menyadarinya.", Alaude sedikit tersinggung dibilang tidak mempunyai perasaan dan tidak menyadari usaha Giotto. Ia sangat menyadari hal itu(walau tidak langsung menyadarinya), ia juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan, walau tidak pernah membalasnya. Ia ingin mengetahui perasaannya sendiri sebelum membalas perasaan Giotto. Tidak ingin ada yang terluka di kemudian hari karena hal ini.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak pernah membalasnya?", Balas G gusar. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Alaude hanya menatap G dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Ia sangat mengerti dengan tidak membalas ia akan menyakiti perasaan Giotto tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berdaya. Hanya satu hal yang jelas. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Giotto kepada orang lain.

"Dan kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya melihat hal ini? Melihat orang yang kau sayangi sedih. Setiap hari melihatnya melakukan berbagai hal untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang tidak kunjung berbalas tanpa mengenal kata lelah dan menyerah dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mendukungnya karena perasaan itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Kau tahu seberapa menyakitkannya itu?", Lanjut G. "Padahal aku yang mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Mencintainya terlebih dahulu.", G mengambil napas lalu melepaskanya dengan berat. "Tetapi mengapa kau yang datang setelahku merebutnya dari sisiku?", G berkata miris menahan luapan emosi yang ia rasakan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Alaude mengerti perasaan G walau ia belum pernah benar-benar merasakannya ia tidak akan memberikan Giotto kepada G. "Aku tidak merebutnya darimu. Hanya saja ini merupakan pilihan Giotto sendiri.", Jelas Alaude.

~5 menit setelah rapat dimulai, Giotto sudah mulai melamun.

Di satu sisi perkataan Alaude benar. G mengetahui hal itu tetapi ada sisi dalam hatinya yang tidak mau mengakui perkataan Alaude benar. Kekanakkan? Ya, biarlah kekanakkan untuk saat ini. Itulah yang ia katakan kepada dirinya. Tidak menyadari ia sedang kabur dari kenyataan. "Alaude, terus terang saja. Kau juga menyukainya 'kan?", G mendadak bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tetapi kurasa aku menyukainya.", Jawab Alaude tidak percaya akan perkataannya sendiri tetapi itulah perasaannya sekarang. Tidak menyangka akan datang saatnya ia merasakan hal semacam cinta atau sejenisnya.

~7 menit setelah rapat dimulai. Giotto sudah benar-benar melamun.

Jawaban Alaude seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. G tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia duduk terhenyak di sofa sedangkan Alaude hanya berdiri terdiam memperhatikan G.

"Alaude...", G memecah keheningan. "...menurutmu...", Ia berkata lambat-lambat. "...sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikannya?", Ia bertanya dengan menunduk. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya karena bagi siapa pun yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini pasti akan melihat rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Tidak tahu. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikannya. Itu terjadi begitu saja.", Alaude menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa yang sesungguhnya menyembunyikan gejolak emosi yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia sedikit banyak mengerti kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh G. "Lalu bagaimana kalau kita menuju ruang rapat sekarang?", Usulnya.

G melihat kearah jam yang memperlihatkan kalau rapat sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu tetapi ia tidak beranjak atau pun menjawab pertanyaannya Alaude.

"G? Kau mendengarku?", Alaude mencoba mendapat perhatian G dengan memanggilnya.

"Saat itu...apakah kau ragu akan perasaanmu?", Pertanyaan G menahan Alaude untuk membuka pintu.

~Saat itu di ruang rapat.

'_Nufu? Kemana perginya Alaude dan G?', _Gumam seseorang. _'Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka.',_ Orang itu menyeringai memperkirakan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara G dan Alaude dan memutuskan untuk mencari mereka hanya untuk memastikan perkiraannya benar atau tidak.

Lalu ia pun minta ijin untuk keluar sebentar dengan alasan ia ingat akan sesuatu hal yang penting yang seharusnya dilakukannya tadi dan diijinkan.

~Kembali kepada G dan Alaude.

Alaude menutup matanya sebelum menjawab, "Ya.", Ia bukanlah pembicara yang baik untuk hal semacam ini lagipula jawabannya sudah menjawab pertanyaan G lebih dari cukup.

Mendengar jawaban Alaude pun, G terdiam membuat keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan menggantung di ruangan itu untuk waktu yang tidak terlalu lama karena Alaude memecah keheningan. Ia sendiri tidak nyaman akan keheningan itu. " G, kurasa lebih baik kita kembali ke rapat sebelum ada yang menyadari ketidak hadiran kita.", Ia kembali mengajak G menuju ruang rapat lalu segera membuka pintu.

Kali ini G beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengikuti saran Alaude untuk menuju ruang rapat karena merasa percuma membuang-buang waktu memikirkan hal ini sementara masih banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya walau ia masih belum bisa membuang rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dan sepertinya rasa sakit itu akan lama hilangnya.

Ketika G sampai di pintu, ia menaikkan satu alisnya bingung melihat Alaude masih ada di depan pintu karena seharusnya Alaude sudah keluar dari ruangan itu mendahuluinya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan ia mengerti mengapa Alaude masih ada di sana. Ada NA—eh, SEMANGKA a.k.a Daemon Spade di depan pintu berdiri dengan bangganya.

"Nufu. Kukira hanya Alaude disini.", Kata Semangka itu dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa khasnya yang menyebalkan. "Sedang apa kalian disini? Jangan-jangan...nufufufufu~", Daemon sengaja menggantung kata-katanya supaya lebih dramatis. _Menurutnya._

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Bunyi jangkrik pun terdengar. Oke, sebenarnya tidak ada jangkrik yang berbunyi hanya keheningan terjadi dan keheningan kali ini terasa garing sama sekali tidak berat seperti tadi. _Thanks to Daemon? _Lupakan.

"Nufufufu~", Daemon dengan tawa khasnya plus seringai miliknya adalah kombinasi yang buruk bagi jiwa dan raga pendengarnya. Maka sebelum ada korban jiwa G menyelanya.

~Giotto sudah dipanggil 2 kali oleh Ugetsu yang berarti rapat sudah berjalan 12 menit. ~Dua menit lagi sebelum semua orang tiba di ruangan ini.

"Daemon, kuperingatkan. Enyah dari hapadanku sekarang atau...", Alaude menggeram siap membunuh, ia mendahului G menyela Daemon.

"Atau?", Daemon membalas pertanyaan Alaude dengan nada dan senyum yang menyebalkan. Memang ia tidak takut pada apapun.

"Kalian berdua...", G berkata seperti berbisik. Dalam hati ia berharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang ia pikirkan dan sayang sekali harapannya tidak akan terkabul. Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang tidak dipihaknya.

"Kubunuh kau. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Enyah atau mati.", Geram Alaude. Kesabarannya hampir habis. Memang perlu kesabaran ganda untuk menghadapi mahkluk satu ini. Apalagi saat ini kesabarannya sedang amat tipis akibat moodnya yang sedang buruk.

"Oya? Moodmu buruk sekali hari ini. Nufufufu~ Kalau-aku-tidak-mau-bagaimana?", Daemon menjawab dengan perlahan-lahan. Sengaja mencobai kesabaran Alaude.

"Kau yang meminta!", Desis Alaude menerjang Daemon dengan segera.

"Kemampuanmu menurun? Nufufu~", Cemooh Daemon sambil menghindari semua serangan Alaude. "Kalau hanya segitu saja tidak akan mengenaiku.", Cemoohan Daemon memprovokasi Alaude.

"Kalian berdua! Dinginkan kepala kalian! Mau ruangan ini hancur lagi? Ruangan ini baru selesai diperbaiki!", Hardik G yang sayang sekali sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh kedua rekannya itu. "Kalian berdua!", Ia berlari kearah kedua rekannya berusaha menghentikan perkelahian yang tidak berguna ini tetapi malah berujung dengan kehancuran ruangan ini seperti yang ditulis di awal cerita.

_Flash back end._

"—dan seperti itulah ceritanya.", Alaude mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia bercerita bergantian dengan G.

"Dan kalau kau bertanya mengapa Daemon bisa bersama kalian ketika datang ke ruangan itu kemarin. Itu karena ia langsung pergi sebelum kalian datang lalu membaurkan dirinya seakan ia tidak tahu menahu akan ledakan itu.", Sambung G.

"Jadi ini hal yang tidak mau kalian ceritakan kemarin.", kata Giotto setelah mendengar cerita G dan Alaude dengan tenangnya.

Alaude dan G cukup kaget melihat reaksi bossnya ini. Begitu tenang setelah mendengar cerita yang jelas sekali terdapat pernyataan cinta di dalamnya terlebih untuk dirinya. Mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadari atau pengendalian dirinya kuat atau memang tidak sadar sama sekali. Tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Lalu...", Kata-kata Giotto selanjutnya langsung mencoret kemungkinan kedua dan ketiga yang mereka pikirkan tadi. "Alaude...kata-katamu tadi..apakah itu benar?", Suara Giotto semakin lama semakin kecil mendekati akhir kalimat. Jujur saja ia tidak setenang yang terlihat tadi dan dari awal tidak pernah tenang. Pada awalnya ia memang berusaha tenang tetapi sepertinya gagal.

Matanya tidak bisa tenang terus bergerak kesana-kemari tentunya menghindari tatapan Alaude. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang hanya berharap suara detak jantung ini tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang dihadapannya dan perlahan tetapi pasti mukanya memanas. Ia yakin ia terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Kutunggu kau di taman dalam. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu disana.", Alaude berbisik kepada Giotto. Entah sejak kapan Alaude sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Alaude berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Giotto yang wajahnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang karena kejadian yang tidak terduga itu.

_Ada kepiting rebus yang bergerak-gerak tidak karuan di depanku. Lucunya._ Itulah yang dipikirkan G ketika melihat keadaan Giotto setelah Alaude keluar. "_Pfft..._!_", _Ia tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

Giotto mendelik ke arah G. Kesal ditertawakan tetapi tawa G malah makin menjadi.

"Memang ada kepiting rebus! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang!", Kata G sambil terus tertawa. Tentunya membuat Giotto bertambah kesal, mukanya semakin merah. "Oh! Sekarang berubah menjadi tomat?", Goda G melihat wajah Giotto yang semakin memerah.

"G, bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?", Tanya Giotto walau lebih terdengar seperti rajukan dengan muka yang begitu merah yang tentunya membuatnya terlihat begitu manis. Mungkin ini salah satu hal yang membuat banyak orang jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Baik. Baik. Aku berhenti.", kata G yang sebenarnya masih ingin menggoda Giotto tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya ini marah maka ia menghentikannya. "Tomat bisa ngambek juga.", Katanya lirih masih belum bisa menahan keinginannya menggoda Giotto.

"G! Kalau mau bergumam, bergumamlah yang benar!", Hardik Giotto. Ternyata Giotto mendengar ucapan lirih G.

'_Kuping neraka….'_

"Oke. Tenang.", G berusaha meyakinkan Giotto kalau ia tidak akan menggodanya lagi. "Kalau begitu..", Ia menutup matanya. "Sekarang aku mau istirahat.", Lalu menarik selimut ke arahnya dan berbaring membelakangi Giotto. Walau ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk.

"G?", Giotto malah bingung melihat sikap G. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sangat baik dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Lagipula kau mempunyai janji dengan si breng—Alaude 'kan? Sana pergi. Jangan membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu.", Jawab G tidak menghadap dan membiarkan Giotto membalas perkataannya sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Giotto keluar.

Giotto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menuruti perkataan G. "Istirahat yang benar. Kalau memerlukan sesuatu panggil para pelayan saja. Maaf, terima kasih dan sampai nanti.", Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Giotto mengatakan _maaf dan terima kasih _sekali lagi di depan pintu yang tertutup dengan sangat perlahan sebelum menuju tempat yang dikatakan Alaude tadi.

"Aku tahu...", Jawab G lirih bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu. _Aku tahu..._ G menggumamkan kata-kata itu beberapa kali di dalam kepalanya untuk meredam segala emosi yang muncul yang ia sendiri sadari tidak mungkin tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?

Usahanya cukup berhasil untuk meredam emosinya hanya saja air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir bagaimana pun ia mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi dan membiarkannya kering sendiri. _Tidak ada salahnya seorang laki-laki jika merasa sedih._

**FIN**.

**OMAKE 1**

Sementara itu, Giotto sudah sampai di taman dalam. Disana Alaude sedang bersandar di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang besar di sana. "Alaude!", Giotto berjalan mendekatinya dan memanggilnya setelah jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat. Alaude menyadari kedatangan Giotto dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Menunggu lama?", Tanya Giotto ketika sampai di sebelah Alaude.

"Tidak.", Jawab Alaude singkat sambil menutup matanya.

"Lalu...jawabanmu?", Tanya Giotto tanpa basa-basi walau agak terbata pada awalnya. Ia menatap Alaude dengan penuh keberanian. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian ini. Kekuatan cinta atau ketidaksabaran? _Entahlah,_ _mungkin gabungan keduanya._

Mata Alaude sedikit membesar yang langsung diganti oleh tawa perlahan. Tidak meyangka ternyata Giotto begitu berani untuk menanyakan hal semacam ini. _Apa karena mereka hanya berdua disana?_

Dengan satu gerakan mulus ia menjepit Giotto diantara dirinya dan pohon. "Menurutmu?", Setelah bertanya, ia segera menghilangkan jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Giotto alias ia menciumnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, tulus, lembut dan penuh kesungguhan. Ciuman ini tidak berlangsung lama hanya sekitar beberapa detik sebelum Alaude menjauhkan wajahnya kembali.

'_Ci-cium—mmmmph!' _Belum hilang keterkejutan Giotto, Alaude sudah menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman berikutnya. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini dipenuhi dengan hasrat yang membara, siap membakar apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya.

Giotto yang masih terkejut tidak terlalu bereaksi terhadap ciuman Alaude. Ia bengong untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah sinyal rasa sakit mengembalikannya ke bumi. "Aww—mmmph! A-alaude? Mmmphhhmm!", Protes Giotto yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan oleh Alaude.

Mulut Giotto mendapat invasi dari sebuah benda asing yang panas, basah yang bergerak dengan cepat menguasai seisi rongga itu. Secara insting Giotto melawan, ia melawan dengan gigih walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjinakkan benda itu dan mengikuti permainan benda asing tersebut.(Tentu saja Giotto menyukainya) Dengan kata lain, lidah mereka saling bertautan, saling mendominasi, jika diperhatikan lidah mereka seperti sedang menari dalam sebuah tarian yang penuh hasrat dan gairah. Tanpa Giotto sadari, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang leher Alaude dan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memberikan posisi yang lebih mudah bagi Alaude untuk menciumnya.

Mereka saling tidak mau mengalah dan melepaskan satu dengan yang lain sampai pada akhirnya mereka harus mengambil napas dan hanya menyisakan satu benang tipis saliva yang masih menghubungkan mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah dan saling menatap dalam diam dengan mata.

Warna biru yang dingin bertemu dengan warna oranye yang hangat ketika Alaude berkata, "Sudah terjawab?" Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya walau masih tidak teratur. Ia bertanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan tetapi cukup untuk Giotto untuk mendengarnya.

Giotto menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Alaude dan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk perlahan, sebelum menarik Alaude kembali ke dalam ronde ciuman yang panas dan basah berikutnya. Alaude tidak menolaknya.

Mereka tidak melakukannya hanya dua atau tiga kali saja, tetapi terus melakukannya sepanjang hari itu. Keesokan harinya, Giotto harus mengambil hari libur dan tetap berada di ranjang akibat rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

**OMAKE 2**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang. Ia berjalan beberapa saat sambil bersenandung riang sampai ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan menemukan G sedang berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang. Ia tidak bisa menebak G sedang tidur atau tidak karena posisi G membelakangi pintu. Tetapi mendengar bunyi napas G yang teratur, ia berasumsi kalau G sedang tertidur cukup pulas.

Dengan seulas senyum yang selalu mendapat tempat di wajahnya, ia memasuki ruangan itu tanpa suara. Segera berjalan menuju rak obat yang berada di seberang ruangan tentu dengan suara seminimal mungkin lalu mengambil alkohol, kapas dan kain kasa dalam rak tersebut.

Mendapat semua yang dicari ia bermaksud untuk segera keluar ruangan tetapi tidak dilakukannya. Ia malah berjalan mendekati G. Ia ingin melihat wajah tidur G. _Tidak ada salahnya 'kan?_

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah tidur G yang begitu pulas sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang disana. _Apakah biasanya G-dono tidur tanpa pertahanan seperti ini? _Orang ini bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya memperhatikan wajah tidur G sekali lagi. "Kalau seperti ini, kau terlihat begitu manis. Biasanya wajahmu selalu berkerut.", Bisiknya sambil tertawa perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari ia membelai rambut merah G dengan lembut beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadari kalau sekitar mata G sedikit membengkak.

"Kau menangis? Jangan-jangan kau tertidur karena menangis? Kekanakkan sekali.", Bisiknya menahan tawa sambil terus membelai rambut G. "Apakah karena Giotto?", Ia merasa ada bagian dirinya yang hancur dan sakit. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih ringan." Orang itu terdiam akibat perkataannya sendiri lalu menghela napas. "Ingin rasanya menanyakannya. Walau kurasa kau tidak akan menjawabnya juga. Haha..", Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sebuah senyum yang miris terbentuk diwajahnya. _Kalau saja kau tahu..kalau saja. _

Sambil mengulang-ulang perkataan itu, ia berbisik lembut di telinga G. "Kau tahu? Ada seseorang yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan akan terus mendukungmu." Lalu ia mencium pipi G perlahan berusaha supaya G tidak terbangun dan membelai rambutnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ugetsu?", Gumam G merasakan kehadiran Ugetsu tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan siapa pun di ruangan itu. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.", Tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, ia memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan tidurnya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bagaimana? Mind to review? :3**

**Sankyuu!^^**


End file.
